And Now I Have a Voice
by 08trekker
Summary: A short drabble of Kurt telling the Warblers he got his voice back. Based off of my story, Strangled Words. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while since you've heard from me (who knew homework could take up that much time?), and it'll probably be a while until you hear from me again...sorry :(. At least I'm not in the middle of a huge story—that'd make me feel guilty! Anyway, so this is for I****mafashionista, as they were the one who requested I write this—a short drabble from Strangled Words where Kurt tells the Warblers he has his voice back. Remember, if there's a certain scene/scenario you want me to write from any of my stories, feel free to prompt me through a review of PM, and when I get time, I'll write it! Anyway, here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize. **

And I Now Have a Voice

Monday morning I awoke with a deep excitement building in my chest. I had a voice, and today I got to surprise more people with it! I had asked my teachers to wait to speak to me until Tuesday, as I wanted to make my own announcements today. They had agreed, grinning, telling me only 'Don't go too overboard—shocked is fine, but if anyone faints, give them space...'. I hope they were joking about that...

Blaine (the best boyfriend in the whole world!) had gotten the Warblers to agree to an emergency meeting before school started.

Greeting me with a quick kiss, Blaine had picked me up at my dorm in the morning fifteen minutes before the meeting. Handing me my mocha, he had linked his arm with mine, and we had walked to the meeting together (me laughing at how silly we probably looked, especially with Blaine grinning like a maniac).

"So, shock them all at once?" Blaine asked, used to my routine by now.

"That's what I was thinking..." I told him, taking another sip of my mocha.

"Sounds lovely. You really do love surprising people, don't you?" he asked me, stealing my mocha for a sip.

Stealing it back, I nudged him playfully. "Only with good surprises." I said, and his gaze unfocused for a second.

Refocusing, he gave a small laugh. "So, umm, do you want me to announce it, or do you want to just come out with it right off the bat?" he asked.

"Would it be funny if instead of you standing up to make an announcement, I did?" I proposed, and Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, it would be." he decided.

"Then that's what I'll do." I told him, and handed him my mocha cup back.

"Thanks!" Blaine pecked me on the cheek, then started to take a sip, realizing too late there was no mocha left. "Hey!" he said indignantly, and playfully shoved me. "Tease." he pouted.

"Only the good type." I reminded him, and skipped ahead towards rehearsal.

When I walked into rehearsal (Blaine right behind me), everybody was already up, and now was staring at me. Nick and Jeff were nodding supportively, and Wes gave me a smile while David shot me a thumbs-up sign. Blaine stepped up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hi guys." he said cheerfully, and a few of them groaned.

"Okay, we're here, it's way too early in the morning for cuteness. Why are we here? All you said was that we'd enjoy this." Trent complained, then turned to Wes.

Sensing my moment, I laughed (a full, audible laugh). Half of them froze while the other half whipped around to stare at me (Trent being one of the former). "It's _never_ too early in the morning for cuteness!" I defended myself, grinning unbearably now.

After a second more of gaping at me, Trent launched himself at me to hug me tightly. My arms went around him automatically, and I glanced to my side to see Blaine laughing.

After about a minute, Trent still was hugging me tightly. All the other Warblers were laughing at how tightly he was clutching me, and I shifted slightly.

"Umm, Trent, you can let go now." Blaine chuckled, and Trent immediately released me, blushing.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so happy for you." he apologized, and I laughed as well, relishing the sound.

"Thank you. It means a lot." I thanked him, patting his arm.

"So, how did this happen?" Rob asked, and Trent shushed him.

"What?" Luke asked, and Trent put his hand up, eyes closed.

"Let's just...savor this moment before we get into details. Kurt has his voice back, we're all here together as a happy family, life is perfect..." he trailed off, and we all stared at him (me in utter amusement). After a minute of complete silence, he opened his eyes. "Okay, moment savored, how did this happen?"

"Ummm..." I didn't know how to respond to this, and my heart fell slightly, remembering what Blaine had once told me.

It was David who stepped up to ask gently, "How long has it been, Trent?"

Trent ducked his head, trying to hide the sudden shine of tears in his eyes. "Five months, give or take two weeks. But that's not important. What is important is that Kurt has his voice back, and I want to know how the heck this happened?" he regained his previous enthusiasm.

Taking pity on the poor boy and his screwed-up parents, Blaine apparently decided to distract him by answering his question. "It was on Saturday, right after we finished shopping." he started.

"You went shopping without me? I am wounded!" Trent mock-gasped in horror.

"I'll take you next time." I promised, then took over. "So we were at the car, and we realized we'd forgotten one of our bags. Blaine ran back into the mall to fetch it, and when he came back out, he didn't look before crossing the street."

Ignoring everyone's snickers, Blaine cut in, "There were no cars coming, and so I crossed the street. Simple as that."

Shooting him a friendly glare, I nodded. "That's what he says. Anyway, a car comes barreling towards him, and of course he didn't see that. Suddenly, I screamed his name, and he jumped out of the way in time."

They all cheered and clapped, and I smiled nervously.

"You guys are so sappy." Wes commented, and Blaine grinned, slipping an arm around my waist.

"That we are." he said, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

He pulled away, and I complained slightly. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked petulantly.

"Yeah, what are you doing, Blaine?" Trent joined me.

Blaine smiled, slightly confused. "I thought you said it was too early in the morning for cuteness."

Trent waved a hand, dismissing Blaine's comment. "That was before Kurt got his voice back, silly."

"Wait, what does my getting my voice back have to do with cuteness in the morning?" I questioned, and Trent shrugged.

"Special occasions call for special exceptions." Trent said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that." Blaine grinned, and pulled me into a kiss.

Smiling against his lips, as I kissed him back, the Warblers catcalled and cheered us on. This was it—this was where I belonged...and god, was I loving it!

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I'm sorry it was short, but I liked the ending, so I ended it there...please review! And if you guys don't want spoilers for Season 4 (episode 4), stop reading!**

**Okay, so I watched The Break Up (and my heart practically broke in two), but that doesn't change anything for me. Sure, Blaine a totally messed up idiot for cheating on Kurt with this Eli C. guy, but I'm sure there's another reason (not that that makes it excusable), and as he said, he doesn't even know if he and Kurt have broken up. It's all tense here, folks! But I'm still going to write Klaine, as I generally write them in Season 2 (my favorite season). In a day or two, I'll have deleted it from my memory, and it will be a mere dream! So if you still stick with Klaine, go you! Wait until you know the full story before making assumptions and freaking out! But yeah, that's what I wanted to say...when I have time, I'll keep writing, and I beg all of you Klaine writers to do the same. Don't give up that amazing story you have in your head just because of one episode! Sorry for the really long author's note... ;) Keep believing in Klaine reunion and make-up!**


End file.
